The present invention relates to fluid motors and in particular to fluid vane motors having sliding vanes.
Vane motors are well known and typically include a tubular housing within which a rotor, having radially slidable vanes, is arranged for rotation about an axis offset from the axis of the tubular housing. Openings through the circumferential sides of the tubular housing or the end plates of the housing define inlet and outlet ports for the fluid motor. Positioning of the ports determines the direction of rotation of the rotor.
The ends of the motor cylinder are closed by end plates typically clamped against the end of the cylinder. The end plates also typically support the bearing assemblies for the rotor. The bearings are conventionally located in cavities on the outside of the end plates. Manufacture, assembly, disassembly, and repair of conventional rotor assemblies is difficult because of the complex construction. The end plates and housing members must be disassembled to gain access to the individual components